Alone
by AngelWings14530
Summary: Fionna is interviewed by the Candy Kingdom's newspaper the Candy Chronicle. What happens when a question is asked that is just too sad to answer. Rated T. "How does it feel to be the last and only human in existence?"
1. Chapter 1

Alone Chapter 1 Meeting Sally Hershey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story/plot line because I made that all up with me, myself and I.**

"Oh, Fionna dear. I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice." Prince Gumball beamed walking to me arms wide open in a welcoming manner. I smiled back at him and Marshall Lee was mimicking him from behind his back. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Gumball hugged me and I hugged back, "Oh, no problem, PG. You said it was important, so I came as quickly as I could. Besides Cake doesn't mind doing the dishes and laundry by herself." I said smiling. I'm actually really glad he called, it got me out of cleaning. We pulled from the hug, "Ah, yes today is cleaning day for you guys isn't it. Do you want to head back and help, I am sure we can reschedule." PG said puting his hand on his chin tapping his nose in thought. Marshall did the same but he was way to dramatic about it, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I saw the playful gleam in Marshall's eyes and the smirk forming. "Fionna, what in Glob's name are you laughing about?" PG said getting a deeper shade of pink in embarassment, he turned and saw Marshall behind him. He frowned at the sight of him, "Oh of course, I should have guessed. Hello Marshall Lee Abander." PG said smirking, Marshall hissed at him for saying Marshall's his full name. I stoped laughing, "So, PG, what is the important thing that you just had to have me do?" I asked, Marshall came and floated on his back by me. PG's expression lighted at the sound of my voice and was back to his cherry self, "Right, how would you like to be in the Candy Chronicle. It's the Candy Kingdom's newspaper. The editor down there wants you to be the front page news." he explained grinning. I got confused and shocked, "They want to do a story on me?" I asked, PG nodded, "Yes, they want a story about the Heroine of Aaa." he said excited. Marshall rolled his eyes, "Why?" I asked. PG shrugged, "Why not?" he asked back. Well I can't argue there. "Well, um... I... uh... I guess I could." I said unasuringly but apparently Gumball didn't notice, instead he smiled wider. "So you'll do it?" he asked excited, I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." I said. "Oh, delightful." PG said clasping his hands together, "Come along, Fionna." PG said walking towards the lounge room.

"Oh, come along, Fionna. Come follow me around like a lost little pet, wouldn't want you to get lost now." Marshall said mimicking Gumball, I smiled and play shoved him."Oh, stop it, Marsh." I said, "Why, I just know your dying to laugh." he said smirking and getting in my face floating upside down. I blushed a little at our closeness, I shook my head and sighed, "Come on, let's go before he summons the banana gaurds to come look for me." I said walking away. Marshall sighed but followed me anyway. "Peppermint Maid, could you please call Sally Hershey, tell her to come right away to interview Fionna." PG said to the little treat. "Right away, sire." then she scurried off. I sat down on the plush pink couch, Marshall plopped on the same one swinging his legs over mine. I glare at him and he sticks his tounge out at me, I roll my eyes and lean back on the couch. PG turns around and immediately frowns, "Marshall Lee, do you have to use Fionna as a foot rest." he said exasperated. "Technically Pinky, I'm using her as a leg rest. And she doesn't mind." he said. PG turned to me, "Is he right, Fionna. Do you not mind him using you in such a manner?" he asked, I crossed my arms over my chest and shrugged, "No. Not really, well kinda. But I know he won't move so I really don't care." I said. "See, she doesn't care, Gaybutt." Marshall retored. Gumball got red in anger, "Marshall, be nice." I said whining, pouting and poking his legs. He smirked at me and chucked, "No promises, Fi." he said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He got that playful gleam in his eyes and I know he's thinking of something, "Marshall Lee, don't you dare." I warned, but he did it anyway. He hugged me around my shoulders and pulled me down to him, making my head rest on his chest. "Marshall Lee!" I yelled in protest. "Quiet, Fi. I want my cuddle bunny." he said like a 5 year old. "I am not your cuddle bunny." I said in anger. " 'Course you are, Fi." he said. I sighed, "C'mon Marshall let me up." I said trying to push myself up off him but his grip is iron tight. I fall back down every time, "Marsh, please." I said looking up at him in the eye. He pulled me up on him more so our faces are practically on each other, "No." he whispered in my hear, I blushed, pouted and gave up. I sighed lying my head back down on his chest.

"Marshall really. Let the poor girl up." Gumball said from his chair drinking coffee. "Nah, it's alright. This is actually kinda comfortable, I think I'm going to sleep." I said quietly, eyes closed. I heard Marshall chuckle and I felt the movement on his chest. "Are you really falling asleep on me?" Marshall asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I think I am. I have been pretty tired for weeks now but I haven't been able to fall asleep." I said. "Why haven't you been able to sleep, Fionna?" Gumball asked concerned. "Well adventuring keeps me up. And everytime I'm almost asleep, I have a nightmare, that keeps me up. I guess you could say I'm afraid to fall asleep." I said. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Fionna." Gumball said. I shrugged, "It's alright. It's not your problem, it's mine." I said then yawned. Marshall held me tighter, I smiled. I wrapped my arm around his waist, hugging him. I giggled, "Hey, Marsh I didn't know you could be so, so... squishy. Your like a pillow, maybe a cloud. No, no a marshmellow. Marshall Lee the Marshmellow. What do ya think?" I ask, burring my head in his chest. He chuckles, "I think your lucky I like you enough not to kill you for calling me a marshmellow." he said, I giggled, "Of course you like me. I'm just a likeable person." I said. He and Gumball chuckled. It became quiet after that, Marshall started twisting a lock of my hair between his fingers, and Gumball has been pacing drinking cofffee waiting for Sally Hershey, she is the Candy Chronicle's newspaper editor, she's the one who will be interviewing me. And I have just been trying not to fall asleep, but that soon failed. It was the most peacefull sleep I've had in weeks.

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"Hey, Pinky, stop your pacing. Your making me nervous." I said irritated. He stopped and looked at me scowling then smiled when his eyes traveled to Fionna's sleeping form. "She is so beautiful when she sleeps. Don't you agree Marshall Lee?" he asked kneeling down to her, looking at her with affection. I scowled, "What are you getting at, Pinky?" I asked through gritted teeth. He waved me off with his hand, "Oh, come now. Don't play dumb, Marshall Lee. We both know your in love with her, and we both know that so am I, but in a brother-sister manner. You should not have made that crack about my sexual attration, she doesn't know. And I'd like to keep it that way." He said warningly, I smirked "You're right I shouldn't have but she'll find out sooner or later." I said. He sighed, "I know, but not yet." he said, then he caressed her face, smiling at her. I smacked his hand away, "Don't touch her." I said, PG scowled and rolled his eyes at me. "Ahem, your majesty. Ms. Sally Hershey has arrived. She is awaiting you in the foyer." Peppermint Maid said. "Ah, thank you kindly Peppermint Maid. Tell her I'll just be a moment." PG said. The little peppermint nodded and scurried off. He sighed, "Marshall please wake Fionna up." he said then walked out following after Peppermint Maid. I looked down at Fionna's sleeping figure, I smiled then sighed. I shook her and she groaned, I chuckled. "C'mon, Fi wake up." I said shaking her harder. She wouldn't wake up, I sighed. Then an idea popped in my head, I floated off the couch and stood up straight. She just held on tighter, I smiled at this. I unwrapped her arms, which was hard because she wanted to hold me tighter every time I tried to remove them. "I know I'm irrisitable, Fi. But this is rediculous." I said, she groaned. I chuckled and dropped her. She landed with a thud on the hardware floor, she groaned and got up steadily rubbing her head. I smirked down at her.

**End of Marshall Lee's P.O.V**

"Ow!" I moaned out rubbing my head. "Sorry, Fi. You wouldn't wake up, I had to think of something." Marshall said floating down to me, I frowned and stuck my tounge out at him. He chuckled and messed up my hair, I pouted and fixed my hair the best I could without a brush. I don't wear my hat anymore, I got too old for it, so instead I wear a white bunny-eared head band. I'm 16 now, turning 17 in 2 months, I can't wait! I cut my hair, it's no longer dragging on the floor, it's now just past my shoulder blades. I stood up and fixed my shirt and skirt, runing a hand through my hair then fluffing it back. And fixing my bangs, I look to Marshall, "Good?" I ask, "Yeah, considering you have bed head. Well more like Marshall's chest head, I think." he said. I laughed and play shoved him. PG and a slim candy bar came in the room. She had dirty blonde hair, purple framed glasses, and wearing a black and purple business suit, holding a notebook and pen. "Fionna, this is Ms. Sally Hershey. Sally Hershey this is Fionna." Gumball said introducing us. I smiled at her and she smiled back, we shook hands, "It is so nice to finally meet you, Fionna Heroine of Aaa and the last human in existance." she said, I winced mentally at being reminded that I'm the last of my kind but I try not to show it. "And it's nice to meet you Ms. Hershey." I said back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone Chapter 2 The Interview Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story/plot line because I made that all up with me, myself and I.**

"Please, have a seat. Is there anything I could get you?" Gumball asked smiling, "Oh why not? I'd like a vanilla caramel latte, please and thank you." Sally Hershey said sitting down across form me in a chair. I sat back down on the couch, well barely, I sat on the edge of it and sat up straight. Good posture is always required when interviewing, well according to what Gumball taught me. Marshall just floated above us, laying back casually. "Fionna?" Gumball said, "Um, no thanks. Thanks anyway, PG." I said, and he left. "So, your the editor of Candy Chronicle." I said filling the awkward silence. She smiled at me, "Yes I am. So, your the Heroine of Aaa." she said back, "Yeah, I am." I said. Marshall snorted and said "So, I'm the Vampire King. Now that we all know each other, let's talk about something other than stating the obvious." he said. "Marshall!" I whispered harshly under my breath, he stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, Sally laughed. "You two, act like an old married couple. It's adorable." she said. I blushed, Marshall smirked. "I'm sure Marshall and Fionna kept you company." Gumball said walking in with a steaming mug. He set it down on the candy coffee table on a coaster of course. "Yes, they have. Thank you." she said. Gumball took a seat next to me on the couch, Sally sipped her drink then set it down. "Shall we start?" Gumball asked Sally and I, "Oh, yes of course. Are you ready to begin, Fionna?" she asked her purple eyes looking at me questionably. "Yep, ask me anything." I said.

"Alright, my first question. What made you want to become the Heroine of Aaa?" she asked. "Well if I didn't who would? I wanted to be the Heroine of Aaa because I wanted to make something of myself. You know be remembered." I said. She smiled at me while writing. "What were your younger years like?" she asked, "I'm not sure I know what you mean." I said cocking my head to the side, the way I do when I'm confused. "Um, how was your life when you were 10, 11, and so on." she said, "Oh, everyday was filled with adventure. Something new everyday." I said smiling. "Ok. How were you found?" she asked. I had to think about this one. "Cake told me I was found by her parents wondering around in the woods when I was 5." I said. "How did your adoptive parents name you?" she asked, "By my baby blanket. It had the name 'Fionna' on it in blue silk stitched on it. I still have it." I said. She beamed, "May I see it?" she asked. "Yeah, sure but I'd have to go home to get it." I said. "Well we've got time." she said, "Well, ok. I'll be back then." I said leaving the room. Marshall followed me "C'mon, Fi. It'll be faster." he said lifting me up bridal side. I nodded. In 20 minutes we got to the tree house, I ran upstairs and pulled out my most prized treasure chest from under my bed. This chest, contains pictures of me and my adoptive family and one picture of my parents I managed to find in the ruins of my old house, also one of just me and my father. My baby blanket is in there, along with other clothes including my birth mother's wedding dress. The dress was dirty and tattered when I found it, but I've never loved anything as much as I have loved that dress. It's probably the only dress I will ever love. I found my mother's old jewelry box, some of the jewels are missing, broken, or just rusty, dirty. And my birth father's Premium Quality 13-inch Brass Spyglass Telescope. "I never knew that was there." Marshall said from behind me. "Yeah, that's the point. No one's supposed to know, except Cake." I said.

I unlocked the chest with my key, I carry it around my neck or I put it on my black leather bracelet. I open it, I look in it. I haven't been in it for at least 2 years, and of course the first thing I see are the pictures. But one picture in particular, the one of me and my parents. I'm a new born being held by my mother, she's smiling practically glowing in happiness. And my father looking down at his family, smiling with the same amount of happiness. A tear escapes my eye. I quickly wipe it away and pick up the pictures and set them aside on the floor. I put my mother's jewelry box on the same side, my blanket is on top of my mother's dress I quickly grab it. Put everything back, but when I reach for the pictures I find that there gone. I panic a little then I turn around to see Marshall looking through them. "Marshall, give them back please." I said holding out my hand for them. He looks at me, and gives them back without hesitation. "Thanks." I said then put them back, locked the chest and put it back under my bed. "C'mon lets go." I said putting my baby blanket in my backpack. Marshall picked me up and we took off. "Fi, why didn't you tell me about that chest?" he asked. "Because there is a part of me that I don't want anyone to know. And I guess everyone is going to find out anyway with the news article on me." I said. "You know you didn't have to agree to do it." he said. "I know." I said. He sighed. "Your parents looked happy." he said, "Yeah, they did." I said, I gasped about to say something but stopped. "What is it, Fi?" he asked, "Nothing." I said. "C'mon, Fi. Just tell me." he said tickling me a little. I giggled, "Fine. I was going to ask, do you think they'd be proud of me?" I said, looking at him biting my lip, nervous habit. He looked at me, his crimson eyes bright by the shadow of his umbrella. "Yeah, Fi. They'd be proud of you, they'd be crazy not to." he said. I smiled at him, I pecked his cheek, "Thank you, Marsh. Your always there for me, you have no idea how much you mean to me." I said. "Your welcome, Fi." he said smiling back. Genuinely smiling back, not a smirk in sight, just a smile a real smile. A smile I'm lucky to see.

"Well here it is." I said pulling my blanket out of my backpack. "Oh, it's adorable. Baby blue, your favorite color right?" Sally asked taking it from me, "Well, I like all blue but yeah my favorite shade of blue is across between baby blue and royal blue." I said. She handed it back to me and I put it back in my back pack. "Alright then. How long have you had with your adoptive parents before they too died. Your adoptive father died in a battle and your adoptive mother died of sickness, correct?" she asked. "Yes. I've had about 2 and1/2 years with them, I was going to turn 8 when Cake and I were on our own." I said. "That must be hard, losing both sets of parents in only a matter of close time." she said sympathetically. "Yes, it was. But Cake and I had each other, and as long as we do, we won't be alone." I said. Sally only nodded and wrote down something. "Tell me about your relationship with your adoptive sister, Cake." she said. I sighed, "Ok, where do you want me to start?" I asked. "Um, how about when you two started living by yourselves." she suggested. "Alright. I was always out on adventure, looking for something to use my fighting skills on. Cake always came with me, we're like this *I demonstrated by crossing my middle finger over my index finger* Nothing could break us apart, nothing could stop us. We'd always have each other's backs. We're close, we tell each other things about our selves that no one else knows. We are real sisters. Biologically or not, it doesn't matter, we're sisters at heart." I said. "Wow, it must be wonderful to have that kind of bond." she said smiling at me, I smiled back, "Yeah, yeah it is." I said


	3. Chapter 3

Alone Chapter 3 The Interview Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. I do own the story/plot line because I made that all up with me, myself and I. Author's Note: This chapter is kinda depressing, just warning you. **

"So Fionna, how's your relationship with Prince Gumball here. It is known that you have a huge crush on him." she asked smiling, I blushed a little and so did Gumball. I giggle, "Had. Had a crush on Prince Gumball." I corrected. "Oh, why the change in heart?" she asked. I sighed, "Well it's kinda depressing. *Sigh* I was like majorly crushing on him ever since I was 12. The stupid crush never went away until last year when I got a dose of reality. I now know why a crush is called a crush, you fall head-over-heals for a guy, he doesn't feel the same way, heart break number 1. Your still head-over-heals for the dude, he tells you your too young for him, heart break number 2. Your still freaking head-over-heals for him, you start to change yourself to fit his standards only to find out he still doesn't see you as anything more than a friend, heart break number 3. After you try to get over heart break 3, your still head-over-heals so you try to get him to let him want you the way you want him, even if it meant wearing dresses everyday! But he just plainly ignores you, heart break number 4. Even after the first 4 heart breaks you still can't get over him, you start to think what's wrong with me? Why am I not good enough? Maybe if I were a princess it would be different. Why doesn't he feel the same way about me that I feel about him? Is it because I'm fat? Oh my glob I really am, fat! So you go through a bulimic stage and cutting stage, heart break number 5. After heart break number 5, your best friend finds you practically dead, just a walking skeleton and knocks some sense into you, you start to get better by eating normally, showering, just taking care of yourself like you should be and be you again. And the guy you did this beacuse of, hasn't even noticed, heart break number 6. Then you get to the point where your done. So, yeah, I _had_ a major crush on Prince Gumball." I said.

It's silent for the longest time possible. Well only a minute or two but it felt like forever. I cleared my throat, "Next question please." I say. Sally clears her throat, "Yes, um, Marshall Lee. Your relationship with the Vampire King." she said. "Hmm... where to start?" I ask myself, "How about when you two met." she said. I smiled and so did Marshall, "He kicked me out." I said. "I'm sorry what?" Sally said, I giggled, "It was when I was 12, the tree house wasn't just some random old tree house deserted by whoever owned it as Cake and I first thought. It belonged to Marshall Lee. So when I met him, I thought he was some creep burglar. But he said he owned the tree house for over like 100 years or something like that. Pointing to the initials ML in the tree trunk, so he kicked us out. It was so hard trying to find a new house, eventually Cake and I camped out in the open. Which wasn't the smartest of ideas, there was a troll-goblin-slime monster attacking Cake and I. We almost defeated it but we didn't, it knocked Cake out and was going to do the same with me but a figure of a giant bat appeared, we fought the thing off together. He gave us back the tree house, so we don't get killed out there. After that we became friends." I said.

"That's sweet. So how about your brief relationship with Flame Prince?" Sally asked, I blushed, "Ah, Flame Prince. That butt. *Shakes Head* We, we...uh... it was interesting for sure. The first time I met him I was crying, shouting "Why can't I just like a guy?!" while Cake splashed water on him because he was burning down a village. He looked at me confused, then touched my cheek. He pulled away when he made contact with my tears, and slapped me for hurting him. I stared wide-eyed looking after the trail of burt grass as I think 'Oh my glob, I think I have a crush.' Anyway he came back around and we started hanging out more, he even went on a couple of advetures with me. We became friends and we had fun being around eachother. But let's just say he has anger issues. One day his mom ticked him off about something about him being a menance and danger, I tried to calm him down and reasure him other wise but he rubbed me off, we got in an arguement, and he lashed out on me. I had a burn on my back for weeks, I think I still have it. He apologized latter on and I forgave him, it's not his fault for lashing out, well ok it kinda is, but he was born that way. Fire can be used in two ways, a good and a bad way. The good being used for light, and warmth, the bad way being used for destruction and out-of-control, kinda chaotic. Were stll bros though, but we don't see each other much lately." I said. Sally stared at me in wonder and amazement. "Wow. I must ask, you go through pain everyday whither it be from, Prince Gumball's rejection or facing down Flame Prince's rage or battling monsters beyond the point of exhaustion, how is it that you still stay the same optimistic, forgiving, kind-hearted, valient, and tactful girl." she asked.

I think for a long moment, "Hmm... I really don't know. I'm just being me, that's the only answer I can give you." I said, she smiled at me, "Well, that's answer enough." she said. I smiled and blushed a little. "So, Fionna how is your relationship with the sassy Lumpy Space Prince?" she asked, I laughed, "LSP, is like my best girl-friend. I'm serious! He is really fun to hang out with and not just because I can laugh at everything he says. What can I say a girl likes it when a guy makes her laugh." I said. She smirks a little, "So, have you guys ever dated?" she asked, my jaw drops in shock. Why would she even ask that? "What?! No, glob no we're just friends." I said giggling at the idea. I stood up now and sat on the window seat looking across the Candy Couryard, as I waited for Sally's next question. She sighed, "Fionna, what I'm about to ask you you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm only asking out of curiosity, you don't have to answer if your uncomfortable." she said, I looked at her confused my brow furrowed looking at her hesitant milky chocolate face. "Do you ever wish things were different? Like, do you wish you could have your parents with you right now seeing the brave, valient woman your becoming?" My jaw dropped, I started tearing up from the first question, _do you ever wish things were different?_ I struggled to control my crying, adventuresses don't cry.

"Why you even ask that? Of course I wish my parents were still with me, what orphan wouldn't? But I'm glad to think, no I _know_ that they are proud of me. Their proud of me because I'm proud of me, I'm sure they wouldn't expect anymore form me. And no, I wouldn't wish things to be different even if I were given the chance to change the past. I'd miss out on meeting all my friends, and feeling the accomplishment that I can do something right with every monster I take down." I said angry for her asking, it's making my heart guts act up. "Ok, tell me about your mom, your birth mom." she said. Is she trying to see me cry? "I barely remember her. And I miss her so much, what girl goes into womanhood without the guidance of her mother? Well, I did. And I think I turned out alright." I said standing up now arms crossed over my chest, the way I do when I become pissed. "And your birth father. What do you remember of him?" she asked. I sigh, "I barely remember him to. The only thing I remember is him telling me bed time stories, I'd even join in making them up. One was about a prince and a princess, I hated the natural idea of the prince rescuing the princess, so I decided that the princess would save the prince for once. I remember him and my mother talking about me once, my mother said I was becoming to much like my father because he's the fighter and my mom is graceful, he only chuckled and said 'Well she is my daughter' they giggled and so did I, they caught me eavesdropping. Father scooped me up in his arm and spun me around, making me laugh. That's the last memory before everything changed." I said tears brimming my eyes some falling freely.

It was silent, Marshall looked at me concerned knowing these questions are to hard for me to answer but he also kows that I'm stubborn. I won't let these questions get to me. "How did your birth parents die?" she asked. I uncrossed my arms, my hands are shaking. "We were travling at night, we had to if we wanted to get to the closest village in time before winter came. We decided to camp because we were to exhausted to move ant further. Father told my mom and I to get some rest, he's stayed up watching if any monsters or beasties came. He said he'd wake my mom up when it was her shift. My mother may have been graceful but she was a fighter, just like my father, just like me. But he didn't get the chance to, we woke to my father's screams of agony. My mother hid me in the bushes and went to kill the monster before her tearing my father apart. I think both my mother and I knew that my father was dead. The creature was midnight black, it had row upon row incisors as teeth, and it was completly horrific. It smelled bad like sulfur, rotten eggs, sweaty old gym socks and a sweet-sickly smell of pipe tobacco. I can still smell it sometimes. My mother killed it in a manner of minutes, but she didn't see the partner it brought with it. There was another one and it was behind me breathing in my sent, I shivered. My mother immediately blind sided it and ran. But it out smarted her, it managed to some how bite her, it being a demon, the poison spread through her. She had to think fast, she had to protect me. She kissed my forehead crying, and said to me, "Don't forget us." She ran me back to where my father's body lie, he smelled of death. His arm was torn from him and thrown to the side somewhere, his back looked raw and open, you could see the muscle and bone and all the blood. There was so much blood, it was like a river of red pooled all around him. I understood what my mother was doing, she curled me under her, sheilding me from view, as the smell of death masked my sent. The demon came back and acknowlged the dead humans, it walked away, I'm guessing it lost intrest in us. I knew she would die soon too, the poison had spread, she looked so pale and exhausted. She sang me a lullaby as she slipped away. I wriggled out of her grasp the next morning, I didn't cry. I was afraid that if I started that I wouldn't be able to stop, so I never cried. I decided to wonder around looking for anyone, that's when Cake's parents found me. " I said then sighed. Sally, Gumball, and even Marshall were crying. "D-Did you ever go back to the final place of your parents?" she asked more like croaked out. I nodded."After my adoptive parents died, Cake and I traveled. I wanted to go to one place first though. I'll never forget what I found. My parents remainds, they had claw marks on thier skin showing scvengers helped themselves to the dead. Cake and I burried them. I then went back to the old house where I spent most my childhood, I found a few things in the rubble that I kept. Then Cake and I came here, found the tree house, meet Prince Gumball, then meet Marshall Lee, saved and helped many people, and well you know the rest." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone Chapter 4 The Interview Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No Copyright Intended. I do own the story because I made it up.**

Sally cleared her throat, "So, Fionna, have you ever been jealous of anyone?" she asked. "What? Me jealous of someone, yeah, ok." I said sarcastic trying to hide my nervousness. "C'mon Fionna, are you telling me that there is no one you have ever been jealous of?" she asked. I sighed, "Yes, there is or was someone." I said. "And who was that someone and why were you jealous?" she asked. I pull my knees up to my chest and sigh, "My best friend in the whole world. Marshall Lee the Vampire King." I say. Marshall stopped floating and looked at me to see if I'm serious and I am. "What? Me? You were jealous of me? Why be jealous of me?" he asked floating next to me. I looked at him, "Are you kidding? You don't have any idea why I would be jealous of you?" I asked. He slowly shakes his head. "It's pretty obvious, Marshall. C'mon you live forever so you have no fear of dying. You can fly, I've always wanted to do that but you can do it like it's nothing, you have no idea how much of a luxury that really is. You can drink the red out of something and still leave the taste behind, that is so mathematical! But what really got me jealous is what happened when I was with FP for a little while. You remember when I thought I could defy nature to be with him, well I couldn't, and when you saw my body, any skin that was visible, was covered in blisters and burns. So you decided to teach FP a lesson, I followed you so that you wouldn't do something stupid. But what I saw made me angry, you could touch fire and not get burned. I saw you as you took FP by the shirt and shake some sense into him, making him apologize to me, and I looked at your hands, they weren't smoking with burns, and when you let go of him, you didn't have burns of blisters on them like I did. And I hated you for it, that's why I ignored you for those 2 weeks, I figured you deserved punishment. But it was really me who I was punishing, I guess I realized I need you a lot more than I think." I said.

"Wow, Fi. I didn't realize I meant that much to you." Marshall said, "Yeah, well now you know." I said and offered a week smile and he returned it. "Alright, Fionna I have 2 more questions and then we can be done, ok." Sally said I nodded and said, "Ok." "Are you afraid of anything?" she asked I laughed a little. "No, I'm not afraid of anything. I have seen some of the freakiest junk, and it takes a lot for me to be scared." I said confidently. "Are you sure? C'mon Fionna everyone even courageous adventuresses become scared of something. So what is your deepest fear?" she asked. "Oh, I know that one. Me being a gentleman. Am I right?" Marshall asked motioning to himself. I laughed, "That would be terrifying but no. What I'm afraid of is something in my own despair. The future and being forgotten." I said absently. They all frowned, I guess that's not the answer they were looking for but that is my deepest fear. "H-How do you mean?" Sally asked. "I think 'the future and being forgotten' stands for itself. I'm afraid people won't remember me. Yeah, sure now I'm the beloved Heroine of Aaa, but what about in 10 years, 20? I'm afraid of never finding someone, having a family with him and watching my children grow. I'm afraid of never becoming a mom, I hear it's mathematical. Cake moved in with Lord Monochromicorn and they have a new family, she does visit me sometimes but her last visit was what 2 months ago. I'm afraid she forgot about me because of her new happiness. And adventuring has gone down to once every week, there is no one left to help, I did it all already. And Ice Queen has given up her ways, I visit her sometimes, we have sort of a truce now, I actually like her company. But even she'll forget me. And PG and Peppermint Maid, the candy people, LSP, everyone, even Marshall Lee will forget me. I'll only be a distant memory." I said.

Sally cleared her throat, "Fionna I have one last question for you," she said, I nodded, "Alright, what is it?" I asked. She sighed and hesitated before asking, "How does it feel to be the last and only human in existence?" I was shocked by the question. A question that always shakes me, I even think of it myself at times when it's just me and my thoughts. "Alone." I said barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." she said. I cleared my throat and said, "Alone." more firmly. It's silent, I can't take the silence I need to get out of here. "Are we done?" I ask, "Yes-" I didn't let her finish I grab my back pack and run out of the palace, and keep running heading home. I stop when a cold, firm hand grabs my arm, he pulled me into him. I hug him tightly, "Fionna, listen to me. You won't be forgotten, I'll remember you.*light chuckle* In fact you'll be hard to forget." he said as he flies me home.


End file.
